you don't want to mess with a girl's emotions!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: gray and natsu really shouldn't have convinced lucy they were both in love with her! now they will suffer at the hands of a very pissed girl! no romance! just for laughter :) rated T becouse of something it implies. ;)


**hey everyone!**

**there is a reason why you souldn't mess with a girl's emotions! especially if she is a mage!**

**this is just for laughter:)**

**disclaimer:should i even say it? ;)**

* * *

**you don't want to mess with a girl's emotions!**

"You sure you want to do this?" Gray asked nervously.

"What other choice do we have? Do you want to die?"

"We can flee to a faraway land and live there with different identities at two simple shepherds?"

Natsu looked at him weirdly "are you an idiot? she will find us"

"But lucy can be pretty scary too"

"You think I don't know that underpants?"

"Let's just get it over with then flame brain. We should have known better than to make a bet with Ezra"

"Still this is harsh!" Natsu said while opening the door of the guild. He spotted Lucy immediately.

"She is already sitting at a stool. She will surely hear us." the two mages nodded to each other and went to sit a few seats away from Lucy, pretending that they hadn't see her.

Gray cleared his truth "Mira-chan we were hoping you could help us with something"

This caught Mira's attention instantly. There wasn't everyday when gray and Natsu _together_ needed someone's help! She almost felt flattered "sure Gray what is it?"

Natsu answered instead "you see we were kind of hoping you would give us some advice on how to get along better?! " Natsu seemed to be physically pained when he spat that out. Gray heard Lucy spat out her drink with satisfaction. They had her attention.

Mira looked at them with wide eyes "WHAT?" none of the mages wanted to repeat that so they just waited in silence until Mira had control over herself again.

"Emm. Sure I help you… I guess? Well to get along you need to find some similarities between yourselves."

'Perfect! This was going faster than expected ' gray thought.

"Similarities?"

"With him? "

"NO WAY" said the boys in unison still keeping up appearances.

"Come on now. You asked for my help."

The boys looked at each other both eager to get this over with.

Natsu said "I guess we both like fighting."

"We both care for our nakama."

"Fairy tail is our family."

"We both lost our parents."

"We are both elemental mages."

And then gray very casually added "Oh and we are both in love with Lucy."

"WHAT?" shouted Mira.

"WHAT?" shouted Lucy.

"WHAT?" shouted Juvia who was stalking gray.

"WHAT?" shouted Lissana who was eavesdropping for a while.

"WHAT?" shouted anyone in the hearing distance except Erza who smirked devilishly while eating her strawberry cake.

Natsu and Gray sat there both relieved and terrified. They had almost fulfilled their punishment but now they had to endure the consequences.

Natsu said it like it was everyday news "yeah. You didn't know?"

Mira fainted on the spot while Lucy ran away from guild as silently as she could. Boys sighed with relief before they faced a whole different horror.

Juvia and Lisanna stood there with enraged expressions.

"NATSU!"

"GRAY-SAMA"

Natsu whispered "I say now is the time we run" gray nodded as the both boys fled the guild with a speed that made jet jealous.

* * *

Lucy walked on the sideways shaking" what should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO? Is this a dream? Is this a nightmare ? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

She was having a pretty normal day when in mere minutes _gray and natsu _said they wanted to get along and then those two, **the two densest people on the face of earth** said they _loved __**her**_**!**

Maybe she hit her head somewhere? Maybe she was in Edolas somehow? There should be a logical explanation to this! She remembered the time she thought Natsu was in love with her, This time's stress was about a 100 times worse. WHAT SHOULD SHE DO? she was going crazy when she reached her apartment and found no other than the most troublesome people on both worlds there waiting for her at the door, instead of in her apartment as usual.

She immediately blushed about 100 shades of red. 'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? DO THEY KNOW I HEARD THEM? IF THEY KNOW AND THEY'RE HERE TOGETHER … AND THEY WANTED TO GET ALONG… DOES THAT MEAN? OH MY GOD' Lucy blushed even more which made the two boys seriously worried for her and then smoke came out of her ears and her imaginations ran wild before she fainted with a nose bleed.

When she woke up gray and Natsu were both hovering over her with worried expression which made her faint again.

The next time she gained consciousness she restrained herself from looking at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" GO AWAY **NOW" **

Natsu said hurriedly "Lucy we just came here to explain."

"Yeah please accept our…" gray said with a plea in his voice.

'Please accept our _offer?_ Oh my god! Are they for real? OH MY GOD' Lucy fainted for the third time which was seriously pissing her best friends off! When she snapped out of it gray continued like nothing has happened.

"Please accept our apology." HAH?

"We made a bet with Erza and lost. in return she made us do that." HAAH?

"You know, to make the whole guild and you think we're in love with you"

Natsu tried to grin even though he was terrified. Lucy was silent for a while "it was funny Luce right?"

Both boys looked at her sheepishly, praying for their lives.

"I see." Lucy said silently a dark aura rising from her.

Natsu as usual was too stupid to sense the mood "great. So you forgive us Lucy right?"

"HELL NO!" Lucy shouted with a voice that shook the ground.

She smiled at her luck since she was near the river "THE GATE OF WATER BARRIER I OPEN THEE. AQUARIUS"

the mermaid appeared, she seemed to in an even worse mood than usual when Lucy said "Aquarius. These guys said Scorpio is lame and that he doesn't really love you!"

"**WHAT?" **

Gray and Natsu tried to run for their lives but Lucy wasn't done yet "you know I can open two gates at the same time now?"

"THE GATE OF THE LION I OPEN THEE. LEO" Loke appeared handsome as ever "Loke these guys both confessed to me!"

"**WHAT?" **

With that Lucy ran in her house before all hell broke loose "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME!" she yelled before she closed the door their horrified , mortified, terrified , shocked faces.

* * *

**lucy really can be scary! ;) let me know what you think!**


End file.
